warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The New Blood
Prolouge "Is this it?" Birdstar asked to Eclipse and he said "Zis is the place Birdstar are you sure you Vant to do Zis?" Birdstar nodded "I'm sure" he then nodded but warned "Ziss cat Ve are going to meet is not as Dengerous as Slesh but he can be Powerful" Birdstar nodded "Im absolutely sure Eclipse" he nodded "Ok then follow me" He flicked his tail and stopped at a cat, Bowed and said in a difffrent cat speak "Sonnenutergang" the cat bowed and replied "Sonnenaufgang" Eclipse nodded at Birdstar and they continued forth and met a very large and strongly built tom and Birdstar froze "Eclipse who is this?" She asked Eclipse bowed to the tom and said "Zis is Claw" Birdstar bowed to the tom and the tom said in her cat speak "Well hello who are you?" Birdstar stood up and started "I am Birdstar leader of Thunderclan and we are being threatend by Slash and we need help" Claw looked thoughtful for a minute then said "I will help and so will my Clan of ally cats" Birdstar bowed her head "Thank you Claw" Claw nodded and said "Like you i am also threatened by Slash" Birdstar jumped in surprise "But you could proboly squish him with your size" Claw shrugged "I guess i proboly could but.....He has ways Birdstar i have to warn you" Birdstar nodded and said "Thanks Claw" Claw shrugged "No problem" Birdstar and Eclispe said their goodbyes and padded off away from the ally and back to the clans territories. Chapter 1 Birdwing followed Cherryflower to the moonpool. She froze at the sight of it. She never had been to teh moonpool before and wondered waht it looked like. She looked at Cherry flower who whispered "Touch your nose to the water". Birdwing did what she was told and fell into dizzying blackness. She woke up around a starry clearing and there were actually many star furred cats around her. She looked around and smelled scents of all clans. A white tom came up to her and said "Birdwing are you ready to recieve your lives?" Birdwing nodded and the white tom with Jet black paws bended down and said "Birdwing i give you the life of Bravery, Use it to fight even the most toughest battles". Birdwing felt of jolt of pain rush through her but she faced it. Blackstar nodded and headed back to the circle. Mistystar came up and said "I give you this life of Loyalty, Use it to know when somethings wrong" A jolt of pain also went through her again. Mistystar backed away and brown she cat came up and she said surprised "Windflight?" The shecat just touched her nose and said "Birdwing with this life i give you Friendship, Use it to know when your friends need you" Birdstar felt a glow of admiration. Windstar was taken by a Tabby tom. Bramblecalw said "With this life i give you endurance, Use it to race into battle to help others. The life brought on a jolt of energy. The next cat was a yellow she cat with blue eyes and she said softly "Birdwing, You may not know me, But i know you, With this life i give you love, Use it for all your clanmates" a warm jolt flowed through her and she askked "Who are you?" The she cat smiled "I am Hannah" She looked at her and realised this was Eclipses old mate. Had she died in the battle? Hannah smiled "I did not die but i had a life for you" she dissapeared and another cat came up to her and said "With this life i give you Teaching, Use it well to teach all the cats in the clans" The next three cats were Firestar, Bluestar and Thunderstar. She looked at Firestar and said "If Ashstar had chosen good he would have given you this life, With this life i give you Life, Use it well when dealing with young cats" the jolt felt happy like when she was a kit. Bluestar came up and said "With this life i give you Wisdom, So when cats ask you questions you can answer them with the best of your ability" the jolt felt like power. Thunderstar came up next. Birdwing only heard stories of the Tom that found Thunderclan. He said "With this life i give you Leadership, Use it well" he walked away from the group and Birdwing stood up shakily and Thunderstar said "Birdwing your warrior life is no more i hail by your new name, Birdstar" The Starclan cats cheered "Birdstar, Birdstar" Category:Fan Fictions Category:Birdpaw's Fanfictions